University wierdness
by Steel-Angel-From-Hell
Summary: Umm well im not good a summerys,Gomen  its about when Goten Chi chi Goku Vegeta Usagi Ami Rei Mina Lita gohan trunks and all the rest of the saiyans i forgot,being in roomates i they didnt get to chosee who. Chose whos in bed with Darien on chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

University weirdness

During a time when earth was finally safe thanks to the Z gang and sailor scouts. They didn't get along very well except for Goku and sailor moon who for some reason are the exactly the same as if they where twins (hehehe). Sailor mars and vegeta where always fighting over the littlest of things. Sailor mercury and Gohan where always fighting over spelling and maths exams. Sailor Venus and trunks hardly ever talked to each other. Sailor Jupitor was always trying to talk to piccolo. Tuxido mask and chi- chi where both jealous of how much Goku and Sailor moon got along all the time… And krillan asked every scout on a date even Tuxido mask nocked him out for a week for asking Usagi out

And so the weird ness begins

-----------------------------Serena& ami-------------------------------------------------

Usagi and ami where sitting at library. "Ammmmmmiiii this is so boring and all this reading is hurting my brain!" Usagi wined. "But Usagi you did say so you're self "Ami! You have to tutor me! Then we can ALL go to the best university in Tokyo" Remember" Ami said "Why do you have to be so smart" Usagi frowned and dropped her head onto the book she was reading. "Usagi! Don't make this even harder" "Yeah meatball head!" Rei said then burst out laughing "What is it!! Where is it!! Who is it!!" Usagi said with a new bolt of energy

-------------------------------Son Home--------------------------------------------------

Goku was walking back home with a huge piece of fish. "Goku-Son?!" chi chi yelled out "Where are you?!" She yelled again "Over Here!" He yelled with a goofy smile and scratching his head. "Ok good wait here" chi chi said. A thew minutes later she comes out with the dragon ball and calls forth the eternal Dragon. The sky turned dark as the sun disappeared, Lightning was shooting threw the clouds, rain was starting to fall and a golden light Flew out of the Dragon balls and went into the shape of a dragon. The dragon soon in its normal colour he said "Why have you disturbed my rest human" "I have come to ask the dragon one wish" chi chi finally said "Out with it human" shelong said impatiently. "Well umm… iwishmeandgokuwhereteenagersagain" (I wish me and goku where teenagers again). Chi Chi yelped "As you wish" shelong answerd Shelong. Then his eyes glowed to a bright red then dimmed again. Just as that was happening goku and chi chi hover a few inches of the ground as a light, a golden bubble to be exsect. Was bursting around there eyes. Chi chi and goku grew a little shorter and chi chi wrinkles went away as her hair went darker and gokus tail grew back but this time it was brown with a silver stripe going down it…

Steelangelfromhell: I know its short but what do u expect

Vegeta: Onna! Where are my lines!

Steelangelfromhell: Didn't give any so Nymph (Poke tongue at vegeta)

Vegeta: Final Flash! (Accidentally throws at usagi)  
Usagi: Veggie Head!!! (Turns into sailor cosmos)

Steelangelfromhell: Umm cya nex... Owe! Time!


	2. Chapter 2

University Weirdness

LAST TIME

"As you wish" shelong answerd. Then his eyes glowed to a bright red then dimmed again. Just as that was happening goku and chi chi hover a few inches of the ground as a light, a golden bubble to be exsect. Was bursting around there eyes. Chi chi and goku grew a little shorter and chi chi wrinkles went away as her hair went darker and gokus tail grew back but this time it was brown with a silver stripe going down it…

This Time!

"Whats so funny rei!" Usagi wined "Yo... y.y. YOU GOT A SILVER AND BROWN WORM ARPUND YOUR WAIST! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rei yelled and went to another fit a laughter "What?! Rei are you ok should I take you to doctor??" Ami said in concern for her friend's health. "No im fine Ami ill grab it for you to scan" rei said and reached up to a pale serena (im using her American name now)she picked up the so called "worm" ad pulled it trying to get it of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screeched serena and you know that would be ten times louder than any normal human. Her face went from pale to bright red. Rei quickly let go as soon as she let go serena fainted onto ami cold wooden floors. "SERENA!" rei screamed checking for a pulse. Although rei and serena where always fighting Serena was Rei's best friend.

Mina and lita

"That was serena!" Mina yelped and ran out the door to find her best friend, Serena "lita was running down the path when she saw Mina "Did you hear that to?!" Lita asked "a DUHHHH! Like a wouldn't" Mina said, Lita smiled when she noticed minas serious face "Right!" Lita said.

(Oh god! Im listening to poison while I write this, the new one).

Vegeta.After Bulma died, Vegeta had done non- stop he only stops to talk to Goku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed from afar.

"What the... Sounds like an enemy around" Vegeta whispered to him self. Then smirked to him self and flew into the air. As he flew into the air he saw goku "Kakarotto? What are you doing??" Vegeta asked "I don't know my tail is leading me some where..." Goku "You're younger..? What happened"Vegeta said letting his curiosity take over "Oh yeah About that... chi chi whished we where teenagers.." goku said scratching the back of his head. "WHAT!" yelled vegeta then flew to the sound.

serena and the girls

"Serena you have to wake up!" mina yelled forgetting she is in sailor Venus. When Rei got up every one stared at her wondering what happened then she said "Don't just sit there! Transfer your energy to her!" at that moment Luna and artimas (I hope that's how you spell it) came in, not that any one noticed they just sat there watching the sailor scouts do there work. "Sailor planetry healing!" they all yelled. All of there planet signs where blazing as power was being inserted into Serena. They added so much power into her that she turned into eternal sailor moon Gohan goku vegeta trunks and Goten saw the whole lightshow. And where all in an awe they thought Sailor moon was an adult not just a regular teenager. All the scouts could feel a massive power BEHIND them so they turned around to see who with angry faces and they lightened up when they saw who, All but one rei still has a serious face "Why do you all have worms connected to your buts!" She yelled and fell on the floor laughing. Sailor moon stood up forgetting she was in sailor moon and looked at her waist again and tried to pull it of but no use it just made her scream. "This is why where here! Nothing happened except a girl who screams when you pull her belt!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. "Its NOT! A belt IS AN ENRGY DRANING WORM!" Rei yelled and punched vegeta across the room with an angry face. "Guys can u stop fighting!" Serena yelled and stormed out of the room with ami

Steelangelfromhell: I know its short but I don't have time these days

Rei: THAT'S GOT TO BE THE LAMEST EXSCUESE EVER!

Goku: It is…? He..he…he..?

Steelangelfromhell: Cya next time and ill try to make it longer


	3. DARIEN!

University weirdness

Last time!

"This is why where here! Nothing happened except a girl who screams when you pull her belt!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. "Its NOT! A belt IS AN ENRGY DRANING WORM!" Rei yelled and punched vegeta across the room with an angry face. "Guys can u stop fighting!" Serena yelled and stormed out of the room with ami.

This time

"Now look what you have done "Rei yelled getting mars sniper () out "Me! You mean you!" Vegeta getting ready to throw his final flash. When mina cut them of "It both your fault" she yelled and went into the room with Serena. Goku just sat there doing nothing…..

Serena, ami AND! Mina J

"Where was darien Ami?" Serena "I don't know..." ami said in a bit of worried voice "Serena are you going to come out now?" Mina said out side the door after a long speech she didn't even listen to. "Yeah" Serena said and walked out the door. But when she did she found Vegeta and rei being kind to each other. At that moment chi chi came in looking write at goku with an angry face, That didn't scare him much there was something that did. SHE HAD FRYING PAN OF DOOM!. With one look of that he was out the door. Then appeared back again 10 seconds after chi chi left "Hey Serena you still have that worm on you!" she said "Its not a worm it's a tail he said reaching out for gokus tail "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" as the energy started zip out of him. "Its not a tail it's a WORM!" rei yelled grabbing serenas tail. "EHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed falling to the ground with goku instantly his tail wrapped around her left leg. Then Chi chi came in the room and gasped at what she saw (she saw gokus tail around some girls leg Vegeta TRYING! To bet up some teenager with a fiery temper trunk and a pretty blonde drinking acholia

Goten talking to A tall woman with green hair Gohan and a blue haired girl and her just being ignored) 'Goku never did that to me' she said in her mind. Leaving she saw an open card for a guy called Darien.

The next day….

Goku and vegeta didn't go home cause, embarrassingly they passed out at the girl Serenas house they learnt, Goten Gohan and trunks left. And the girls where gone as well.

5 YEARS LATER!

They never saw each other since the day chi chi Was leaving the house for around a night long once she was even gone for a weeks. Darien was never visiting Serena any more the only time he did he was drunk she's usually the one to visit him. Rei only sometimes saw vegeta when she was extremely angry and when he was ready for a fight.

Rei would never admit it but she has a thing for vegeta Just like He has a for her but they both cover it up by fighting. Rei, Usagi, Mina, Ami and lita where all roommates Usagi JUST! Passed to the best uni in Tokyo it took a lot of persuading the teacher to get in and it worked! But the sad part is only four people in room and you get assigned to them. "Only one more week!" Serena yelled out "Who wants see darien with me!" She yelled again "ill come if we stop of at the library" Ami said "Ok" Serena said "Ill go if we go to the grocery shop/place" "Ill come cause there's nothing to do" Rei said in a board tone of voice. "Ill come if we just go plane shopping!" Mina said with stars in her eyes "Then Leeeeets GO!" Serena yelled.

After all the shopping the finally decided to see darien. But when they go there He wouldn't open up. But a cart when

in the room so they got dressed up (thx to the Luna pen) as all kinds of different maids Rei was a cleaner serena was the Food cart Woman Mina was some tourist asking for directions Ami was with her and lita was helping rei. But when they got in the room there eyes went Wide as and there mouths dropped to the floor. Darien was in beed with another woman and She was….

Steel angel from hell: CINDERELA!

Vegeta: Baka we all know it was it was a man!

Rei: it was not!

Steel angel from hell: Cya next time!


End file.
